Web-Head/Fight in Flight
Fight in Flight is the second issue of the comic series Web-Head. Transcript Midtown High is seen as a bell rings, with Peter existing a class and walking to the next. *'Peter (narration): '''The Kingpin of crime is in prison. The biggest threat to the city is currently locked away on Ryker's Island. But every time a big villain is toppled a new one comes along to take their place. So now all I'm doing is playing the waiting game... *'???:' Hey Pete! Harry Osborn runs up to Peter and hugs him. *'Harry: Good to see ya, pal! I got a little worried when you didn't show up yesterday! *'''Peter: Harry! how are you? *'Harry:' I've been doing pretty good. You? *'Peter: '''Same. How's Gwen? *'Harry:' She's also pretty good! got a job working for Curt Connors! *'Peter: Curt Connors? as in former military professor Curt Connors? *'Harry: '''I know, it's pretty sweet, right? *'Peter: Yeah. Is Gwen in today or? *'Harry:' She's in. Not too sure where she is though. She might be you know. Harry makes the web thwip pose with his hand. *'Peter:' I'm pretty sure Gwen isn't Spider-Man. *'Harry:' Yeah, I know. *'Peter:' Gwen being Spider-Man would probably be one of those things that's a cool idea but then people overuse and overhype it. Peter looks blankly at the reader. *'Harry: '''So did you hear about Fisk? *'Peter:' Yeah, and how Spider-Man defeated him pretty easily. *'Harry:' Pretty nuts, Fisk was the last guy I would've suspected to be the Kingpin. My dad was going to make a deal with the guy before all that happened! *'Peter:' Lucky he didn't, right? *'Harry:' I guess so, yeah. Then I dunno what would have happened. Gwen walks up to Peter and Harry. *'Gwen:' Hey guys! what are you talking about? *'Peter:' Pretty much anything we feel like. Harry thought you could have been Spider-Man. *'Gwen: Really? *'''Harry: It makes more sense in context than out of it. *'Gwen:' I would hope so. *'Harry:' It does. *'Gwen:' I did not imply it would not. Peter's Spider-Sense suddenly goes off. He steps forward and avoids a fist, which slams into a locker. Peter turns and sees Flash Thompson standing behind him. *'Flash:' Hey, Puny Parker! how are ya? *'Peter:' If you actually managed to hit me you could've actually hurt me, you realize that, don't you Flash? *'Flash: '''I didn't see you yesterday, where were you? it just didn't feel the same stealing someone else's lunch. *'Peter:' I needed a break from seeing your face... your ugly baby face. *'Flash:' I'm anything but ugly. Though I can see why you needed a break. Not everybody can handle this much handsome in such high doses. Hi, Harry and Gwen by the way. So, Gwen, you still talking funny? *'Gwen: I do not talk funny. *'''Flash: See? she totally does. Does anybody else hear that or is it just me? *'Peter: '''Flash, shut up. You can make fun of me all you want but don't make fun of my friends. *'Flash:' Or what? Peter stares at Flash for a minute before it smash-cuts to him being beaten up by Flash and his friends, who leave when they get bored. *'Peter (narration):' Yeah, that's the downside to a secret identity, you can't use any of your powers to stand up for yourself... if I can... well, I would probably be the one making them afraid. Not to imply I'm scared of them or anything, but-- Peter hears a loud swooping noise, turning and seeing a man flying through the air. *'Peter (narration): Now that's not something you see every day... Peter gets up and runs off, suddenly cutting to Vulture, who is flying through the air, stopping when Peter shows up, now in his suit. *'Peter: '''Hey, guy! how are ya? *'Vulture: You! *'Peter:' Ah, good, you know me. I'm no good at introductions anyway. So, what's your name? *'Vulture: '''My name is Vulture. And I rule the sky! *'Peter:' You know, that's-- Vulture charges for Peter, attempting to cut him with his wings. Peter dodges in time, Vulture instead striking the wall of a building, slicing it open. *'Peter: '''Wow, you're the first criminal who actually interrupted one of my quips!